


Dem's Hakuouki Collection

by Demial



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Arguing, Boundaries, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Up, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: I've spent way too many hours on this game not to write for it!! Reader is pretty much the MC but...not. A Reader! It's you!
Relationships: Kazama Chikage/Reader, Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Keisuke Sanan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Edo Blossoms, after Keisuke and the MC settled in Europe somewhere. I decided language was not a barrier to simplify things.

It started with an argument. A Shinsengumi man, even a former one, has his pride stuck back in his Shinsengumi days. Perhaps permanently. While Keisuke searched high and low at night for a cure for himself and his fellow Furies, you took it upon yourself to get a job during the day. There was rent to pay and money was going to run low soon. Learning of this, Keisuke relapsed into his previous nasty self back when his arm was put out of commission. He said some unfair, untrue things and locked himself in his study. He always managed to toe the line, never saying anything too awful, while being so frustrating that you wanted to shake him. You didn't always understand the standards he held himself to.  
  
Whatever, you decided. Let him cool off. People can hardly be expected to be reasonable all the time. He certainly tolerated well your morning grumpiness. You could pay him back with patience now. Still, it hurt to see your beloved retreat from you when you wanted to give him comfort. You missed his warm smile and gentle voice.  
  
He was still sulking in his study when you left for your new job. It was in a small shop. Your duties were keeping it tidy and stocked while pitching in to help the odd customer when it was busy. It wasn't a hard job but working with customers took a toll. When you got home, you saw that the door to Keisuke's room was cracked. Perhaps it was a silent signal that he was open to talk, but you were too tired to make the first move to repair things and went to bed.  
  
You woke in the morning not fully rested. A sort of fatigue hangover from your first day at work.  
  
"You slept late, My Dear. I've been waiting."  
  
There was that soft, playful voice that let you know he was in a good mood again. Still, you were aching and tired; you groaned in reply and made only pathetic efforts to move. You felt him sit on the bed. He cupped a hand to your cheek.  
  
"As much as I adore your sleepy face, I wish to visit the shops, today. I have to acquire some items for my research."  
  
You squinted at him, wondering how he could find you cute when you felt anything but. However, if he was in a good enough mood to go out--and before the sun was fully up--you had better take this opportunity. Early morning and late at night was when you had time together. You threw off the covers and rolled yourself out of bed to get ready quickly. Keisuke waited for you at the door with an umbrella in hand. He watched you scurry about with a knowing smile, which almost made you huff. Did he think it was cute when you were under pressure?? Pressure he himself put you under??? Pfft.  
  
Grumpiness was your mood of the hour. Keisuke seemed to pick up on this. You hung onto his raincoat between thumb and finger, and he led you down the street, avoiding passersby. He let you follow silently. Inside the shops, he was friendly and got along with everyone. Older women especially seemed drawn to him. It didn't bother you because he maintained a polite distance from them and reserved his true warmth for you at home. As he gathered various things, you felt further and further from yesterday's argument. You were ready to consider it forgotten.  
  
In one of the shops, you were particularly interested in the knickknacks displayed on the shelves. There seemed to be items from far away because they didn't look local and among them were ones you recognized as coming from Japan. This was a seller of exotic items, maybe. No wonder Keisuke came in here. You wandered from his side, lost in curiously admiring each item. A stranger was in the shop, as well, but you ignored him. He happened to be in the same aisle as you so you politely excused yourself with a couple mumbled words and moved to the next one. The stranger seemed to be interested in the same items you were and appeared in the same aisle not long after. You were starting to grow stiff from nervousness. You were a foreigner to this place, after all. After playing a few rounds of moving aisles and him following, Keisuke found you and stepped next to your side, his back straight but the rest of him relaxed, a casual confidence.  
  
"My Dear," he said, loudly enough for the man to hear. "I missed your presence next to me. Please don't wander off where I can't keep an eye on you."  
  
His words were playful but they had an edge to them. Not quite as sharp as his sword but sharp enough. You knew the sharpness wasn't meant for you. You looked up to Keisuke with a grateful smile. He kept his gaze trained in the stranger's direction for a few more meaningful seconds before turning a warm smile on you. He petted your hair, running his hand down the back of your head. Then you two left the store and he led you home.  
  
Partway there, he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ah!" you squeaked, nearly bumping into him.  
  
He turned around to give you a knowing smile.  
  
"Keisuke? What is it?" you asked.  
  
He had stopped to try to herd you into a cafe you had told him once that you wanted to visit. You argued that he had to get home and out of the sun.  
  
He laughed lightly. "What sun? It's raining. I don't feel the effects of the sun as strongly when the weather is so poor."  
  
You stared at him until you were convinced he was telling the truth. He maintained his usual, warm smile.  
  
"Okay," you said. "But not for too long."  
  
He held a slight bow while politely holding the umbrella over you until you entered the cafe. He closed the umbrella, turned it upside-down, and briefly tapped it on the ground, shaking loose some of the water. He chose a table and you decided to sit next to him instead of across. It was cold so you leaned into his side, hooking your arm under his. You were close but you didn't attempt to kiss him. Keisuke preferred to show that kind of love in private, when he could have all of your attention to himself. When the server arrived, he ordered himself an herbal tea and some coffee for you.  
  
You almost gulped your coffee when you got your hands on it. "Ahh, I needed this." Then you waited for the caffeine to hit you.  
  
"I know," said Keisuke. He seemed pleased that he surmised correctly.  
  
"Can I try that?" You pointed at his tea.  
  
He gestured at the mug. "Please."  
  
"Hmmm, not bad."  
  
You put his mug down. As soon as your hand was free, he aggressively took your hand and captured your gaze with intense eyes.  
  
"My Dear, I have something to say."  
  
Caught off-guard, you just waited for him to continue.  
  
"Allow me to apologize for yesterday's...naughtiness." The intensity of his gaze faded, replaced by a sheepish smile. "I made a promise to myself that I would remain calm to repay your patience with me while we were with the Shinsengumi."  
  
Both of your expressions fell in equal measure because you were reminded of friends lost.  
  
"It's okay, Sweet Man," you said after a minute. "I know you're trying."


	2. Chikage Kazama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your wedding night with Kazama but you're not ready to consummate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this. I was hoping to add more. Smut on the second day, maybe...? It never happened so here's what I got.

Moving in with Chikage Kazama went mostly smoothly. He made lots of decisions for you. That was normal and normally you would pick your battles. You put your foot down stubbornly when it was wise. But this was his turf so it threw you off. You ended up waking up on the first day of your honeymoon in his huge bed covered in fluffy furs and trying to sort through the memories of last night.  
  
Chikage (you insisted on using his first name as a way to wrestle back a little power from him) pushed you into getting married right away. The demons of the village were nice, if a little scary-looking. Your fiance left you in the care of the few women to dress you properly for the ceremony. You found yourself anxiously frowning at his retreating back because he hadn't left your side since coming for you at your childhood home. Then you noticed something that nearly made you faint: all the women were in various stages of pregnancy. No doubt because there were so few and were so precious. Was that going to be you, next?  
  
The wedding gifts were new clothes (presumably to help you fit in with your new life) and other practical things. Some jewelry you found unusual and fascinating. It made you wonder what the Yukimura family had done at similar events. You couldn't remember. After that, everyone partied all night while you tried politely to refuse any alcohol offered to you. No way would you let your guard down. Chikage chided you for being rude from his seat next to you.  
  
From his place behind you and a little to the side, Amagiri said something about you needing time to settle in. Chikage scoffed but let the matter drop. If he made any further comments, they were quiet boasts to his fellow Demons about how easy it was to pluck you from the clutches of the weak humans like a pearl from the ocean. The men cheered him in response. The women were few, just as he said. Their husbands poured them drinks and made sure they ate their share of the wedding feast. Pleasantly surprising and it reminded you of your new husband's protective behaviour.  
  
When everyone was getting sleepy, Amagiri escorted the newlyweds back home. You shot him a pleading glance. You were worried; Chikage protected you from others but would he be careful with you himself, especially after partying and drinking heavily? Amagiri nodded at you with his usual reserved expression and vanished. You were alone with the Demon.  
  
In a familiar fashion, Chikage tugged you by the hand to the bedroom. To sleep, you hoped. Maybe he was sleepy like the other Demons who attended the wedding.  
  
No dice.  
  
"Finally, I will make up for all the time you made me wait," he muttered. He was no doubt referring to all the time he spent escorting you in chase of the Shinsengumi. _Other men_. He didn't harp on about it; he knew he decided to help you on his own. He did however ramble in his inebriated state, about how you belonged here this Demon village and how you would see that was true soon enough.  
  
He had you next to his bed and was undressing you when you spoke up, hoping to avoid consummating under duress. His warm, skirting touches of your skin as each item came off gave you waves of pleasant shivers but you... weren't ready.  
  
"Chikage, I want to sleep," you said, with not as much confidence as you had hoped.  
  
He stopped what he was doing to scrutinize you with his blood-red eyes. Without his rambling and the rustle of your clothing being removed, you keenly noticed the silence. The whole village was likely tucked into their beds. It gave the moment a tenseness you did not need.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I-"  
  
He cut you off by wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you the short distance to his body. You bent back from his alcohol-laden breath.  
  
"Chikage!" you said, planting your hands on his chest. It's not that you didn't want to be held by him, it's what could follow that made you nervous.  
  
He kissed you instead of responding. His mouth covered the entirety of yours, claiming it. As he began to work his lips, firm but not aggressive, you relaxed. The warmth of his embrace held you squarely in the present, and the present was a very nice experience. A pleasant fog blanketed your mind, thickening the more you reciprocated his kiss. In response, his movements grew more hungry. What you wanted to last forever, ended with a wet kiss to your forehead from your husband. Then he left your space.  
  
"Get into bed. It's cold."  
  
You heard what he said but you were dazed and your mind still foggy. His eyes were also cloudy but he walked away from you to the other side of the bed. Breathing deeply, you let go of any remaining anxiety. Tonight, you were really just sleeping.


End file.
